In a distributed storage system, a given storage object is composed of copies on multiple storage devices. Typically, a storage object can be accessed if there is a quorum of the copies that are alive. When one or more storage devices become slow or fails, problems can occur for accessing the storage object if there are copies on the slow or failing storage devices. This can result in the storage object becoming inaccessible due to a loss of quorum, effectively creating data loss issues.